


Токио-Торонто, тринадцать часов и почти три года разницы

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Jill_Morigan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Morigan/pseuds/Jill_Morigan
Summary: Отабек и Юра разговаривают через тринадцать часовых поясов.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kumys 2020 - Спецквест





	Токио-Торонто, тринадцать часов и почти три года разницы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Цирк с коньками имени Ю.Плисецкого](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400794) by [fandom_Kumys_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018), [Jill_Morigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Morigan/pseuds/Jill_Morigan). 



> Задание: SCP-2115 – Расширьте круг знакомств.  
> Это сиквел "Цирка с коньками имени Ю. Плисецкого". Разрешение автора получено.  
> Герои были детьми, а теперь и вы, и они сами знакомятся с повзрослевшими собой.

Токио-Торонто, тринадцать часов и почти три года разницы

***

Есть люди, которых почти никогда и почти никто не видел плачущими. В смысле так, чтоб действительно плачущими, а не так, чтоб смазал проступившую сырость с глаз, потирая ушибленное, и снова поднялся прыгать. Даже тогда, когда оба были сопливыми спиногрызами. Ни-ко-гда. В конце концов это прерогатива Юрки, чтобы в принципе психовать как-то, а не шагать через все неприятности и беды напролом упертым казахским танком — и тем страшнее, когда так. _И знакомство с этой стороной Отабека Юра бы с радостью отложил на когда-нибудь никогда._ Потому что, значит, что-то такое действительно тяжкое и в самом деле страшное, и Юрка совершенно не представлял, что вообще можно сказать или сделать.

— Бек! Что? Что?!

От взрослого Бека не осталось и следа — лопоухий и какой-то по-детски зареванный, он даже слов толком связать не мог, только трясся лицом и стучал зубами о край бутылки с минералкой. Прежде, чем хоть что-то выдал:

— Айша. Не просто болеет. Рак.

Есть много вещей — ладно, не так много, но есть, которые хочется отмотать по времени на какие-нибудь даже не дни или часы, а минуты, чтоб склеилась обратно тарелка, чтоб прыгнул обратно в руку разбитый телефон, чтоб не вылетело какое-то совсем уж злое или глупое слово. Но со всем этим так или иначе можно будет разобраться, и снова все будет как раньше. А здесь оно просто взяло и накрыло своей чернотой, и как раньше, как обратно, ничего уже не будет. И это на улице будут офигенно-синие и густые, как кофе, весенние сумерки, это где-то на катке останется отличное завершение сезона, это в школе — чуть-чуть доучиться и вытянуть на нормальные отметки на экзаменах и годовых контрольных, а потом всех просто с головы до пят накроет летом… И ничего из этого не достанется Беку. _Это Юре уже было знакомо._ Такое черное лето уже было.

Когда умер папа Витьки.

Когда Витька остригся и в сети гнали про смену имиджа и все такое, а он просто отмахнул свой хвост «за компанию», когда у отца от химии полезли волосы. Это-то запомнилось всем, с короткой стрижкой — а в Ледовом все запомнили, сколько тромбоцитов и лейкоцитов надо, что есть стойкая ремиссия, а есть рецидив, и как Витька все-таки выучился таки водить машину, потому что мотаться приходилось много, и как приходил на трени чернущий и совершенно убитый. Каким он был ненастоящим, снимаясь везде подряд, за что можно было получить денег, чтоб платная палата и все такое, и как дядя Яша, на катке оравший на Витьку, чтоб не смел, что поломается, сам и по своим каналам о чем-то договаривался с Израилем, но уже не пригодилось… А Витька все равно поломался, провалив все, что мог, и снова несли околесицу про смену имиджа и стиля, про внезапные травмы — а Витька тогда валялся дома. Пил вроде какие-то колеса, и когда Юрка и Бек притаскивались в гости (дед сначала ругался, куда, там и без вас, сопляков, обойдутся!) — то иногда шел побегать вместе с ними и с Мокачино, худой, будто болел в самом деле. Юра теперь знал — это называлось депрессия. Говорили, что не начал бы пить.

Юрка потихоньку пересчитывал фигуристые бутылки в серванте и спалился перед Витькой, и тогда Витька, вместо чтоб надавать по шее, смеялся. Смеялся-смеялся-смеялся, впервые, наверно, не чтоб лакированной натянутой лыбой, как в журналах и рекламе, а по-настоящему, до слез. Так, что Мокачино прибежал и начал гавкать, наводя порядок — потому что не любил повышенных голосов.

— Я же не совсем дурак, и нельзя мне сейчас, с таблетками.

Юра виновато шмыгнул носом:

— Надо… как-то дальше, да?

— Надо. Я просто еще не знаю, как…

***

Солнце уже с утра было нещадно — не пригревало, а вполне ощутимо шкварило, и спать на полу было вполне себе правильной мыслью, растечься по прохладному футону — и… И восемь утра! Тринадцать часов разницы — это просто издевательство какое-то, и телефон куда-то уполз за ночь, нашелся совсем не там, где вроде бы бросил с вечера, да еще и заряда только половина:

— Сәлем! Как вы? Извини, продрых, просто вырубило с вечера.

— Сәлем! А вы?

Это стало таким же ритуалом, как здороваться: рассказать про уровень тромбоцитов, про то, отпустят ли домой или продержат пока в палате, что разрешили или что запретили…

— Снова плакала из-за волос.

— Блин.

— Это хорошо, что я уехал.

Блин.

— Ты чего там, я говорю, что хорошо, потому что если бы мама все время тут, сколько бы она! А я, ну, просто не могу, когда мама плачет.

Бек, ты лучший. Я бы, наверно, тоже не смог. А может, не смог бы вообще, так, чтоб с плачущей мамой и с папой, похожим на собственное привидение, с младшей сестрой, полуживой из-за химии и вечным ощущением беды — я бы сбежал, наверно…

— Это хорошо, что там у них ты.

Это хорошо, что ты умеешь плакать только со мной.

Бек был немного как Гарри Поттер из книжек, но не потому что волшебник, а потому что волосы в разные стороны, и чтоб хоть немного все оно лежало, приходилось или выливать на них маминого лака для волос, или отращивать длинными. И тогда, после почти-молчания, первое же вдруг — «Зацени стрижку!»

«Морон!» — чуть не ответил Юра, а следом уже прилетело фото: Бек с лихим андеркатом, с молнией на затылке и с замазанными в синий прядками, а рядом — Айша. Вместо длинных тяжелых кос — стриженая по плечи и не черноволосая, а совершенно вырвиглазно розово-голубая.

«Было немного неловко в парикмахерской. Парикмахерша непременно захотела услышать от мамы, что Шуше разрешили все обстричь и раскрасить».

«А вам разрешили?»

«Нет, конечно. Сбежали от докторов и режима».

«И как?»

«А Шуша сама сказала, не беспокойтесь, мэм, у меня впереди еще несколько курсов химии. Через пару месяцев от этой шалости не останется даже следов. Спокойно так. Мама бы плакала, если ее спрашивали, хорошо, что мы убежали гулять вдвоем».

— Боится возвращаться в школу. Мы даже сочиняли письмо директору, чтоб разрешил хиджаб, и он даже вроде согласился. Только вот брови и ресницы все равно видно. Что их нет…

— Блин.

— А ты чего-как?

— Мне-то что сделается. На море хрюнделя медуза тяпнула, натурально как ожог был. Витька теперь без ничего не купается. Я думал, ну, другая страна, культура и все такое, оно и в самом деле так, а вышел утром — как в деревне, солнце шкварит и кот соседский на крыльцо пришел, а тебя зовут есть оладьи… Хорошо тут. Хрюнделю оладьев нельзя, а мне можно.

Только без тебя — совсем не так хорошо.

— И ты его дразнишь.

— А что Витька с ним?!

***

Бек улетел, заранее сдав все в школе и снявшись со всех сборов. Первую неделю вообще все было как в тумане. Даже не плохо, а не верилось: ноги будто сами иногда проносили мимо своей двери куда-то выше по лестнице, руки сами тянулись в соседний шкаф в раздевалке, чтоб спереть запасные носки вместо забытых, и только потом уже вспоминалось, что вот, ключ-то, на твоем карабине… А еще обращались к Юре по привычке во множественном числе: вы пойдете? Вы будете? И снова по кругу, так, что когда все-таки прорвалось оно, завыть в подушку, хорошо, что прорвалось дома, где эта самая подушка была. Плохо, что спалил дед — деду своих переживаний хватает. И хорошо, что дед все-таки не понял. Или понял, но не все и не так. Посидел рядом, погладил по голове:

— Жалко девчульку. И родителям-то каково… Но там не то что у нас, там даже совсем плохих спасают… Молодец Бека, что поехал, не бросил.

«Зато меня бросил!» — чуть не ответил Юра, но не ответил, потому что Бек поступил со всех краев правильно.

— Маленькие вылечиваются чаще взрослых, говорят. Ну, так дяде Яше сказал кто-то из Шебы…

— Так-то. Нечего заранее реветь. Взрослый почти…

Вот в том-то была и беда, что взрослый, и плющило Юру совершенно по-взрослому. И совсем со взрослой проблемой, про которую никому, разумеется, знать не надо, деду так точно. Не поймет.

Даже не скажешь, откуда и с какого времени оно все началось, что с Беком хотелось не только дружить, так, чтоб все завидовали, а не делиться вообще ни с кем и не отдавать никому. Даже на Милку, которая вроде свой пацан, иногда прорывало наорать или посоветовать ей гулять отсюда подальше, что это их с Беком дела и разговоры, а всяких, которые наотращивали себе (руки в воздухе щедро обрисовывали это «наотращивали») и все мысли только про одно, нафиг, только все портят! Милка ржала про глупых подростков и с явным сожалением — она и не тихарилась, что Бек ей нравился, — все-таки сваливала. Бек даже иногда одергивал Юру, что за фигня-то с тобой?

— Возраст такой! — хмурился Юрка. — Забыл, как тебя таращило?

Хотя, конечно, Бека таращило не так и не с тем — просто слишком рос, просто много что переставало получаться, просто после очень тяжелого и какого-то совершенно безвыигрышного сезона и перелома был большой соблазн слиться вообще… Но потом все оно перемололось — наверно, это еще и заслуга приезжавшей в лагерь Лилички. Гоняла и тянула она вроде всех, но прицельно только двоих — Бека и Витьку. Больное лето было, тяжелое, будто долгое выздоровление, — но после таких адских занятий Витька начинал есть, и спал потом без своих таблеток, а Бек заново учил прыжки и начинал гнуться, и все если и не было хорошо, то уже успокоилось.

А в Юру уже намертво проросло. Дразнило похабными снами, будоражило остро-сладким и вроде бы привычным запахом пота и дезодоранта, мурашило по всей спине от столкновений руками и ногами, а сталкивались же постоянно — весь организм будто взбесился. Наверно, это и вправду был такой возраст. Там если еще и вверх потянет, и гибкость поползет — совсем труба будет! Юра старался как мог, чтоб не глючило всякими левыми реакциями, упахивался на тренировках, напрашиваясь на дополнительные, пытался меньше жрать, но кончилось оно серьезным разговором с дядей Яшей, который высказал, что надо это все сворачивать на подлете, а то совсем убьешься или кончится дело не только убитым желудком, но и психотерапевтом, прав был Бек, что панику развел, совсем синий от недоедания весь стал, не чемпион, а как из концлагеря… Одно удивительно — как Бек, видевший все, что творил Юра, не понимал, что именно творилось с Юрой! И из-за кого оно творится — тоже не понимал!

Оно вроде как и стерпелось.

В конце концов Юра умел терпеть, когда падал и когда была трещина в кости, когда уставал до черных мушек перед глазами, когда на душе было черно и кисло от обиды, что не дотянулся, не докрутил, не то ребро и вообще посыпался… Юра знал, что будет жить с этим всю жизнь, с этой почти-ненормальностью, с этим своим сумасшествием, как живут все другие люди с протезами рук и ног, что когда-нибудь наверняка, с черной дырой в сердце через много лет будут шумно и весело гулять все там же в деревне у озер на свадьбе Бека и какой-нибудь правильной и хорошей девчонки. Как гуляли на свадьбе троюродной сестры Беки и так объелись сладостями, что потом еще неделю болел живот… И Юра ничего, никогда, ни за что не скажет, чтоб не перестать быть другом, а еще — наверно, он немного был как Витька. Потому что надо жить дальше, все ведь живут, просто Юра еще не знает, как…

— Сәлем! Утречка… Ого. Ты чего это перемотанный?

— Сәлем! Вижу я твое утречко…

-С темы не слезай. Это ты опять? А я говорил, угробят тебя канадцы, потому что конкурент!

— Не опять, а снова, Юр, хорош. Там даже синяка нет почти, а забинтовали, как мумию, и велели отдыхать целый день.

— Бек!

— Юр, правда. У тети Наташи они вообще все страхуются, даже чуть на удочку меня не загнали, прикинь!

— А отсюда поподробнее! Чего-то ты там мутишь, раз удочка и что-то себе выбить успел, колись давай! Флип? Тулуп?

— Сальхов.

— Так. Я хочу посмотреть на это!

— Не на что там смотреть, правда. Кроме полированного льда. Жан говорит…

— Этот индюк канадский уже и «Жан»!

— Юр. Ну, он со своими закидонами, конечно, но ты думаешь, он тут на своих медальках жопой сидит, а его тетя Наташа по голове гладит и все такое — она почти никого не ругает, кроме него! Гоняет, как сидорову козу, а орать друг на друга начинают хуже дяди Яши и Витьки, потому что всегда кажется щас кто-то кого-то убивать будет… Я в первый раз вообще думал в раздевалке отсидеться!

Бек, конечно, наверняка перегибал палку и немного хохмил, но Юра улыбнулся следом.

— А потом мы к ним в гости ездили, это будто ее близняшку кто-то подсунул, я просто глазами хлоп-хлоп, а она смеется, что работу надо оставлять на работе…

— Ясно. Дядя Яша у нас тренером нифига не работает, по ходу.

Потому что вспомнить только, как он и Лиличка то вытаскивали кого-то вроде задурившего Гошки из разных неприятностей, когда родакам звонить было стремно, а разрулить самостоятельно уже не получилось бы, или когда у Витьки умирал отец… — нет, это плохое, не надо про это ни вслух, ни даже думать! — во, когда Лариска постоянно бегала тошниться и потом плакала в тренерской, то именно Лиличка и дядя Яша говорили с Ларискиной мамой. Или из-за гулянок и разведенных мостов кто-то вечно оставался у Фельцманов ночевать, или когда в лагере в последнюю ночь колобродили вместе всей сменой, всем этим цыганским цирком с конями и коньками.

Наверно, Бек вспомнил тоже что-то такое. Говорят, что человек светлеет лицом, это, конечно, врут, Бека как был смуглым, так и остался, зато улыбался сразу всем лицом, и глазами-смородинами, и уголками рта, и даже смешно наморщившимся носом. Почаще бы так. Потому что темнеть лицом получалось как-то действительно, чтоб темнеть-темнеть, и поводов было предостаточно: у Айши что-то плохо было с анализами и последний блок химии пришлось переносить на потом. И после блока ей тоже было худо, и снова в один вечер долго плакала из-за пропавших бровей и ресниц…

— Но сальхов ты мне покажи все равно!

— Когда получится хоть раз нормально — может попрошу записать и пришлю.

— Может, даже и стрим устроим, разница во времени будет не такая. Я после Танабата домой, нагостился уже.

— Что ты так… пораженчески?

— Бек, ты чего, не понимаешь? Витька же от хрюнделя не отлипнет, хоть я ему на ушах катай. А еще соседский кошак со мной ночевать не хочет! И хозяева кошака ругаются, что я его ворую!

У Бека был день. Совсем-совсем день, там где-то там по другую сторону экрана белело катком.

-…так праздник же, все равно не сплю! Ну, показывай давай! Что ты там без меня.

— Юра. Ты только не обижайся…

Юра не стал бы обижаться, только запнулся на ровном месте, и сильно подтаявший остаток мороженого весь шмякнулся на землю.

— Юра, у тебя весь рот в чем-то, как в помаде. И справа щека. И нос…

— Тьфу, блин! Это карамель на яблоке была! А ты!.. Когда говоришь так, то я уже вспоминаю про все, включая спертый в первом классе ластик!

Бек засмеялся, ответил что-то голосу за кадром — эх и быстро ж он наловчился гундосить на французском! И кто-то говорил, что плохо к учебе способен! Юра вон кроме английского только казахского нахватался, да еще несколько слов выучил у Якова Львовича, ровно до тех пор, пока за эти самые слова Лиличка не пообещала вымыть рот Плисецкому с мылом, а потом без запинки перевела на русский, что те слова значили.

— Юр, у меня правда мало что получается.

Но уже пристроил телефон на бортик — и… В-общем, не врал и получалось пока мало что, не докручивал и неизменно падал раз за разом, хотя Юрка уже на втором заходе начал говорить, что понял, что хватит тут уже убиваться. Даже самому стало больно ногам. Были бы на одном катке — Юра бы уже за шкирку Бека утаскивал, наверно.

— Бек, да хорош уже!

Бека от телефона не слышал, конечно, наматывал в другом краю катка — и, наверно, он отчаялся и приберег на крайний раз все силы, потому что четверной сальхов все-таки вышел четверным сальховом. А не задницей об лед и не руками об лед, а откуда-то за кадром, откуда жалобно уговаривали вроде как тоже прекратить издеваться над собой, теперь похлопали. И, видно, велели таки выметаться — потому что Отабек подъехал к бортику.

Потное покрасневшее лицо, даже чуть оттопыренные уши покраснели и теперь смешно и трогательно просвечивали от светящего белым катка, и на носу повисла капля, и волосы сплошь торчком, потому что андеркат на такие вихры красиво и круто только после тонны лака, — и даже в душе начинало болеть. Потому что красивый. Не как девчонка, а как Бек. Юра даже не знал, когда понял это, а когда понял, было поздно что-то уже с этим делать.

***

Юра бы терпел, потому что умел терпеть, и наверняка придумал бы, как жить дальше, потому что все живут, но потом была весна и Бек плакал из-за Шуши. А когда сидели сумерничали у Юры в комнате (потому что в квартире на четвертом этаже, где кроме старшего брата еще и жена брата, и носились двойняшки-племянники, там пришлось бы «держать лицо», а сил на это самое лицо не было совсем и потому что все равно постоянно зависал у Юры), то оно и прозвучало:

— Я в ту пятницу — в Канаду.

— А как же… ну, сборы?..

— Дядя Яша сказал, что снимет.

— А как же… — Юре вдруг перестало хватать воздуха.

— Сдам заранее, мы все равно нового уже не проходим, только повторяем.

— А как же я?! — наконец-то обрел голос Юра.

Хорошо, что дедушка был в вечернюю смену, потому что ему точно стало бы любопытно, что это тут за крик.

Вообще Юра просто думал встряхнуть Бека, чтоб за воротник двумя руками, но не очень от большого ума, видно, потянулся так, чтоб оказаться буквально сидящим у Бека верхом на коленках. И так, чтоб Бек почти тюкнулся затылком в стенку с старой «еще бабушкиной» картой мира из-за нависшего Юры, с все еще мокрыми темными глазами и опухшим от слез ртом, будто спелая вишня. Наверно, это «А как же я?!» и вот так вот взглянуть сверху вниз и было еще одной точкой невозврата, потому что отмотать бы назад несколько секунд — и нет, не отмотать уже.

В кино все показывают красиво, но там же актеры, и они, наверно, специально учатся целоваться. Потому что совсем не похоже на те возню и слюни, что разводили парни и девчонки под лестницей, или в дальнем коридоре с просвечивающей через слой краски надписью несмываемым маркером «Никифоров — козел», или на сборах, потому что смотреть на них было стыдно и противно. В любом случае, Юра не умел ни так, ни эдак, просто в один момент оказался уже держащим Бека не за рубашку, а обнимающим за шею, и у мокрого «взрослого» поцелуя был вкус немного слез и немного — недавнего чая с вареньем. И сидеть на коленках у Бека было и тепло, и жестко, и хотелось притиснуться сильнее, и хорошо, когда Бек тоже не сидел сложа руки, а эти самые руки то запутывались в Юриных волосах, то мяли футболку по спине. А где собиралась в душе черная дыра, так она и не собралась, потому что там теперь был большой взрыв, как в кино, и загоралась ярким светом новая звезда. Сверх-новая.

А пока из сидячего вида падали в лежачий, то больно стукнулись зубами.

А еще в голову кроме того, что ничего не умею и точно опозорюсь, и даже порнуху не смотрел особо-то, лезла вообще фигня — и надо было утром хоть немного прибрать этот срач, а дверь закрыть, потому что кот сидит на столе и смотрит, блин, и труселя эти с мультяшками, да и хрен с ними, Бек же в раздевалке тыщу раз видел, и Юра сколько видел Бека…

— А я — люблю тебя. Люблю, люблю!..

В кино все обычно понятно потом. Хотя, конечно, те еще розовые сопли. У старших, у тех, кто вот-вот уйдет из юниоров во взрослые или уже ушел, там просто розовые сопли, но тоже все понятно, наверно, если и не было бы сегодня всего и сразу, то все равно оно уже стало понятно, и гори она огнем, эта Канада, или что-то бы еще придумали вместе.

А целоваться по-взрослому оказалось мокро и слюняво, конечно, но совершенно не противно.

Но точно не предполагалось, что вроде вот только все было обадленно и даже несмотря на то, что Юра немного запутался в стаскиваемой футболке, а Бек не столько помогал, сколько мешался, — и когда уже перекатились к стенке, то Бека вдруг стряхнет с себя облапавшие руки и уметется на край. Все еще тяжело дышащий, будто после пять раз подряд прогнанной короткой:

— Юра, нельзя же!

— Бек, ты что?

— Нельзя… неправильно!

Будто сам только что от великой правильности терся всем собой об Юру.

— Бек!

Бек обувался в прихожей.

— Юр, не подходи. Пожалуйста.

— Понял, не дурак.

Юра зло одернул надетую обратно футболку.

— Так бы сразу и сказал. Забудь.

А потом-то уже и завыл…

При деде и при всех на катке — там приходилось «держать лицо». Особенно когда по привычке спрашивали что-то Юру во множественном числе: вы пойдете?

Еще сильнее приходилось «держать лицо» при Отабеке, который в эти дни перед отъездом сделался и так будто замороженный. И было стыдно за себя, что не сдержался и полез, и было стыдно, что воет не из-за маленькой Айши, потому что нет ничего справедливого, чтоб умирать в детстве, а из-за себя — потому что из-за этой сраной любви остался еще и без друга, который, может, и останется в этой сраной Канаде…

А потом — «Зацени стрижку!» — и в самом деле, не узнать, а стрижка просто улёт и отпад, не чета Витькиной. Будто ничего и не было. _Как там было у деда на кассете?.. — ну здравствуй, это я._

_  
_

__

-…темно же!

— Ну, зато ты не спишь, хоть раз эти тринадцать часов разницы пригодились! Я говорю, праздник! Народу полно шатается, вон, забегаловки все открыты.

Юра помахал в кадр надкусанной булкой-рыбкой с начинкой из повидла.

— И я уже честно домой, пока не отвалился — складываться буду, чтоб как откатаю — не бегать по потолку и трусы искать, а спокойно в аэропорт…

— Ты что, вправду решил слиться?

— Нет, там билет на то число со скидкой был, и сам ты слиться! Еще я этому свину не сливал что-то! Но не поедет Витька назад, не поедет ведь, у него тут со свином любовь! Я почему домой уже поперся, чтоб они вдвоем за ручку пошлялись всласть, а не торчать рядом, как у собаки пятая нога! Смотреть противно, как они друг на друга глазами жрут и как сюсюкают! А в онсене с этими двумя вообще…

Какая-то бабка в кимоно неодобрительно прошамкала вслед Юре, а Отабек спокойно поинтересовался:

— Юра, ты чего кричишь?

Теплая и мягкая от сырого вкусного воздуха ночь обступала со всех сторон, и шаг давно волей-неволей замедлился, постепенно превратившись в остановку недалеко от ворот Ю-топии.

— Завидую им, вот и ору. Ну, у вас-то все равно день, тринадцать часов разницы.

Отабек там, в Канаде, успел уйти куда-то на трибуну — пристроил куда-то телефон, а сам расшнуровывался и вытирал коньки. И смотрел почему-то больше на коньки, чем на Юру, буркнув, со всеми его красными щеками и ушами:

— У нас не тринадцать часов, а три года разницы…

— Два с половиной.

— Почти три. Ты же, ну, подросток еще…

Юра снова заорал на всю улицу, и даже пришедший поздороваться знакомый рыжий соседский кошак с шипением прыскнул обратно в палисадник:

— А ты! А ты, значит, сильно взрослый, да!

— Извини. Я очень боялся сделать с тобой что-то плохое. Не справиться с собой…

От смеси русского и казахского мата, кажется, задрожали стекла по всей улочке, и в доме хозяев кошака мигнул свет.

— С собой он не справится! А спросить?! Словами?! Через рот?!

Бек окончательно тыркнулся в коньки, еще немного, и спрятался бы в них полностью, зашнуровавшись изнутри. Будь Юра рядом, то точно бы встряхнул за плечи пару-тройку раз: смотри на меня, говори со мной!

— Говори со мной. Пожалуйста.

— Мы говорим каждый день.

— Каждый вечер. Или утро. Мало. Дурацкие тринадцать часов разницы!

— Их скоро будет меньше. Юра. Я тоже скоро…

— Все равно мало! Что — «скоро»?

— Тетя Наташа сначала спрашивала, может, еще на год, но анализы все хорошие. И томография хорошая. Знаешь, первыми отрастают брови, она сейчас на эти пять волосков никак не налюбуется… Полная ремиссия. Это пока стараются в лишний раз не говорить, чтобы не спугнуть, но пока что похоже на нее…

Юре стало стыдно. Вернее, просто к лицу прилило горячим — потому что все это время только о себе. И когда приперся сюда и мешался Витьке, и пока постоянно и по-глупому доставал японского очкарика, то даже не столько и-за программы, которую Витька обещал и забыл, сколько потому что злился на этого «предателя». И все то время, пока злился на Бека, с чего-то вдруг посмевшего отвергнуть его любовь — а Отабек как-то жил и старался тренироваться (сам! Что там Натали Леруа его взяла под крыло — это очень свезло по знакомству, потому что денег было вообще в обрез!) в совсем чужой стране. Где болела и однажды почти умирала младшая сестра, родная и вредная, по уши балованная Шушка-липучка — Шуша, которую вместе возили на санках из садика, если родители не успевали забрать, и с которой делились конфетами из подарков — где плакала и мама и где папа сделался за тот черный год почти старым, а Отабеку приходилось «держать лицо» вообще все время… Юра даже знать не хотел, каково это.

— Бека.

Слова как-то с трудом, будто цепляясь колючками, выталкивались из горла:

— Бека, прости. Я, ну, это, эгоистом был. Все время думал только что ты уехал и как мне тут без тебя, а не про Шушу. На нее я вообще злился…

Бек поднял голову:

— А я тогда испугался, что творил ты и что мог натворить я. Трусил и радовался, что уезжаю.

Если бы так можно было! — прямо через телефон бы, прижаться лоб-в-лоб, как раньше. А вместо этого, с дурацким смехом и еще сильнее дурацкими подростковыми слезами, шептать в самый экран. Правда, вместо «Люблю тебя!» выходило «Приезжай скорее! Возвращайся!» И в ответ: «Я совсем скоро! Правда!»

Будто сбылось написанное только-только сегодня на прицепленной к дереву бумажке! Ну, смешно же!

Вообще уже вовсю светало, но сегодня мало кто спал и мало кто еще вернулся с праздника — взрослая сестра хрюнделя вон сидела дымила на крылечке, и спалила сразу и с потрохами:

— Что-то случилось? Ты плачешь или смеешься?

— Я послезавтра возвращаюсь домой.

— Случилось плохое? — старшая Кацуки поднялась на ноги, и спрашивала вполне себе обеспокоенно.

— Да нет же! Я радуюсь! Я возвращаюсь!

— А Викутору?

— Да кому он нужен, этот Витька! — отмахнулся Юра, и уточнил уже на английском:

— Пусть остается. У них же, ну, любовь?

— Глупый Юрио! — засмеялась Мари, так, что было понятно — Юра точно поумнее многих будет. По крайней мере, точно поумнее тех двоих!

_— Ага, ага. Познакомились они. И подружились. Организмами!_

Спать на самом деле и не хотелось. Хотелось чудить, дурить, пройтись колесом, потискать соседского кота — благо, тот как раз пришел охотить проснувшихся птиц под окошко на крышу пристройки. Утренний туман все еще немного пах порохом фейерверков, и первый пробудившийся комар оказался безжалостно прихлопнут на лбу. Вещей было немного, а смысла складывать аккуратно — еще меньше, и бережно замотанными в футболку и сунутыми в рюкзак ручной клади оказались только мелкий пузатый чайник для деда (и сувенир, и заодно взамен недавно кокнутого) и парные к нему мелкие чашки, а чаю и конфетам все равно ничего не сделалось бы и в чемодане. Снаружи оставались только комплект для тренировки и костюм для проката, коньки — и все, наверно…

Пиликнуло сообщение:

«Я сказал маме».

«И?»

«Бек!»

«Бек, ты живой?»

«Она сказала, что знала давно и чтоб через полчаса шел ужинать».

Кажется, это был еще один момент, который не отмотаешь назад — и сколько же смелости было надо набраться Беку! Вот что бы там он ни врал, смелости у него хватило бы на всю чертову Канаду и на Казахстан в придачу. Соседский кот не понял поднявшейся в комнате беготни и на всякий случай идти обниматься отказался. И это в то время, когда совершенно бескрайняя радость требовала пойти и срочно поделиться с кем-то еще!

По коридору прошлепали две пары ног. Они явно старались соблюдать тишину, но задорное нетрезвое подхихикивание на два голоса и звуки тискотни в концепцию не вписывались вот вообще.

— Викутору! Юрио же спит! Вику. уммм…

— Юрио нихера не спит, — замогильным голосом сообщил угорающий Юра, подкравшись и бесшумно открыв дверь. — А вот вы катитесь спать, и, Никифоров, не вздумай ни к чему его склонять! Хрюнделю ващет со мной катать послезавтра!

Эти ничего не поняли, только смеялись и что-то про то, что Юрио еще такой маленький, и все равно таки нырнули в одну комнату, придурки. А Юра в ответ посмеялся тоже — потому что на самом-то деле взрослый. И потому что они с Беком оба возвращаются домой, и больше никаких тринадцати часов разницы, и почти три года — это на самом деле два с половиной. А ведь послезавтра здесь наступит немного раньше, чем во всем остальном мире! — и никакого своего проката Юра так не ждал, как вечернего самолета.

Желтое летнее солнце уже краешком заглядывало в комнату: что за хороший день начинается!


End file.
